


Fragments of The Past

by ashtonhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Amnesia, Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cashton, M/M, amnesiac calum hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonhemmings/pseuds/ashtonhemmings
Summary: all he wanted was to remember who he was and who he is in his own little world , unfortunately his life was rewritten by a tragedy he never wanted to happen





	1. Prologue

What if one day you wake up on a hospital bed, trying to recover anything from your past. Then a doctor will barge in and ask you questions that you should know the answer but cannot recover anything in your mind.

Well, that's exactly what happened to me. I can't remember any detail from my life, it doesn't feel like memories are taken away, but instead it feels like that memories are buried deep from your mind and you're trying to search any and every grave to find things that make you complete.

That's how __amnesia__ works, to be exact, __retrograde amnesia.__

 _ _Retrograde Amnesia__ is a type of amnesia wherein I cannot remember anything that happened to me.

All I remember is , I'm with this __friend__ we were driving on a very dark and narrow path. Then , the unexpected came, we suddenly hit the side of the road then crashed down. I suddenly felt the car tumbling down the hill. My head aches from the impact it made with the car. Then I fell unconscious

I remember being rushed into the hospital and the shock on the faces of the nurses when they saw me.

Aside from those , I cannot remember anything else.

But a name rings on my head besides mine.

__Ashton_ _

An anonymous and mysterious name. Trust me, I've search the graves on my mind that deep , I can't find someone or something that's referred to as Ashton in my life


	2. Fragment 1.

**_[ Calum P.O.V ]_ ** ****

**_**_(12 hours before the crash)_ ** _ ** ********

"Mate!" my bestfriend Ashton barges inside my room, waking me up from my sleep.

"Ash! Stop it , don't get to excited about stuff you might jinx it!" I said in a lazy manner , pulling him away from me

Me and Ashton will be meeting Luke and Michael later at their place which is probably a 5-hour drive for the two of us.

Ashton immediately ran downstairs to prepare our breakfast, "Calum! Go down now!" he shouted as he goes down the stairs.

"Yeah on my way, just gonna get ready!" I replied to him , shouting as loud as I can.

**_**_(10 hours before the crash)_ ** _ ** ********

"Calum! Prepare your things and be ready!" he shouts at me, "Take a fucking bath mate you smell terrible." he suddenly laughs.

"Ash, how can you even smell me."

"Nevermind! Just take a bath, we'll be leaving soon" he says then walks out.

Ashton has been overly excited for the past hours, I bet he would explode if we don't leave on time.

We hadn't met Luke and Michael for 3 months now. Me and Ashton misses them, I'm also sure that they do miss us too.

Even though I'm excited as fuck, I'm still too lazy to move. So before taking a bath I watched an episode of **_**_supernatural._**_** ** ******

"Turn down the volume Calum!" Ashton shouts from downstairs. I went out of my room and shouted, "Can you please stop being so loud Ashy? I'm trying to finish the episode here mate."

Ashton practically went quiet after that.

**_**_(5 hours before the crash)_ ** _ ** ********

"You ready mate?" I ask Ashton after I took a bath and got dressed.

"Ready as you are" he replies.

"Wanna get lunch on the road?" I ask him, tapping him on his shoulders, "Yeah sure."

Then we went to our car, I was the first one to drive and Ashton still chose shoutgun. He sat by my side and adjusted the chair so he could lay down.

"Wanna stop by McDonald's?" he asks, staring at the roof of our car.

"Yeah sure." I reply as I start the engines of the car

I drove straightly to the nearest McDonald's and ordered nuggets for the both of us, I didn't even knew that Ashton likes these kinds of foods.

"Since when did you start eating chicken nuggets?" I asked out of the ordinary.

"Hmmm." he thinks then pauses, "You remember the time you bought chicken nuggets from McDonald's and you and Luke forced me to eat those? That was a great start." he laughed then took a slurp of his drink

The both of us are enjoying the time we are having. The traffic was moving slowly so we decided to stop by on a near gasoline station to gas up and buy foods.

"Hey Cal." he called me before I could exit the car. "Why?" I answered. "I think it's my turn to drive now." he insists. "Yeah fine."

I went to the shop to buy some drinks and foods, then I quickly returned to the car and see Ashton sitting on the driver's seat. "Mate, ride shotgun!" he happily says.

I sat on the other side and slept.

**_**_(3 hours before the crash)_ ** _ ** ********

I was woken up because of Ashton's singing along to Fall out Boy's __Uma Thurman__. "What the hell Ash!" I laughed.

"What?" he paused the song and laughed. "Nothing, great voice mate." It was kind of a half joke half meant statements but Ashton really woke me up and it's not good for me. I just proceed on sleeping.

While I was sleeping I could still hear Ashton singing, but then I didn't made it a big deal.

**_**_(11:00 PM - Time of the crash)_ ** _ ** ********

Once again I was woken up, but this time with strange noises and Ashton panicing, "Calum! Calum! Wake up," he shouted at the top of his lungs. "What the fuck is happening?!" I said out of panic

"It's the brakes Calum, it's the goddamn brakes. Their out of control. Calum help!" he exclaimed

But then, before I could even move any muscle that my body has, the car crashed onto the side rails then plummeted down to the low ground.

We stopped from falling down, my head was hit on the side of the car. I couldn't feel anything. I suddenly, noticed that someone was pushing me out of the car.

"Calum, go out of the car." Ashton says, trying his best to push me out

I grab his hand, "No, you go out first. I can manage myself." even though that was an obvious lie, I still want to prioritize my best friend's safety.

"Calum, I'm stuck." he says as he tries to move.

"I'm sorry Ashton." I look at him, and his eyes were the brightest thing in the universe.

He took a deep breath, "Calum," he is literally trying his best to breathe.

__"I love you,"__ he says as he gives his full strength to push me out, when I hit the ground I went into an conscious state and blacked out.


	3. Fragment 2.

**_[ Calum P.O.V ]_ ** ****

"What just happened?" I whispered to myself as the blinding lights of the hospital light hit my eyes. I look at my both sides and realize that I'm indeed in a hospital. Moments after a nurse enter my room.

"Mr. Hood." she calmly says

Mr Hood? Who is Mr. Hood? Maybe she went into a wrong room. I'm not Mr. Hood right? Who am I?

"Uhm." she reaches out to me. "You are Calum. Calum Thomas Hood is your full name." the calm nurse said to me. "I'm afraid to tell you that you were in an accident, with your friend." she takes a deep breath, "You lost all your memories, some days might hurt since you remember them."

That explains why I'm in the hospital and currently have a bandage wrapped around my head and the constant need of remembering things.

"I'm afraid you have to start over again." a low voice said, then someone came inside my room. A tall man, possibly my doctor.

Then, there came the time I knew all of it. I really had forgotten everything. Those are just now pieces of fragments that are scattered all over my mind.

"Your mother will be fetching you," the nurse says before she finally leaves my room.

**_**_(Wait I have a mother?)_ ** _ ** ********

As I try my best to remember my past, I found myself finally taking a rest again.

**_**_[ <dream> ]_ ** _ ** ********

__"Hey!" an unknown boy calls me from afar._ _

__"What?" I run towards him, laughing at his presence._ _

__"You want to get breakfast? Calum?" he asks_ _

__"Yeah , I'm hungry as fuck" I replied, slowly touching my stomach._ _

__"Hey! Don't swear Calum!" he laughs at me._ _

__"There. Is. Nothing. Wrong. With. Swearing. It's not a bad thing Ashton!" I found myself laughing along with him._ _

__"Everything is wrong Cal when you swear. Nah just kidding go on, swear as much as you want. Go, influence the children of what they should become." suddenly he went into a serious state, to be honest I'm scared since its like the first time he did that to me_ _

__"You know, let's just go to McDonald's, I'm hungry Ash! We don't have to argue about me swearing." I tried to make the mood._ _

__"Yeah fine." he said as we both walked towards his car and went to McDonald's._ _

**_**_[ </dream> ]_ ** _ ** ********

"Calum!" I woke up from the screams of a boy unknown to me.

"W-who are you?" I asked, as innocent as I could.

"You really don't know me?" he asks me back. "Yeah, no blurry stuff. I really don't know who you are." I answered him, not realizing how cold I am.

The boy fell silent. After a few moments, he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Luke Hemmings, uhm, your childhood friend. You were supposed to go to our place but yeah, you crashed on your way."

"I'm sorry Luke, is there someone who I should know. Tell me!" I laughed while playfully pushing him. "Yeah. His name is Michael. Blonde hair, oh wait. I don't know his hair color today. Bit smaller than me. Has grayish-green eyes."

Yeah, that was helpful. It seems that everyone was smaller that Luke, and the way the he said that that **_**_Michael_**_** guy often changes hair color, didn't even gave me the slightest clue. The only thing that helped was when he said that Michael has grayish-green eyes. It's quite hard to see it tho from my position.

A few minutes had past, a blonde boy entered my room. "On the behalf of Mrs. Joy Hood and Mali Koa Hood. We're here to find you a new home. It will be our home! Well, I'm sure that Luke already told you what happened and we're sorry. But don't worry Cal! Me and Luke are gonna help you retain your memory." he said with a wide smile.

"Yeah thanks." I said awkwardly.

Then the two of them walked out of the room. I turned on the television on my room and found out that what happened to **_**_me_**_** was pretty tragic. Instead of focusing on the news, I diverted my attention to the two guys who just went in my room.

Should I trust them?

After a few minutes of agonizing anxiety, Luke and Michael went back to the room. This time, with a nurse.

"So, Calum. You're gonna be discharged today. Don't worry only your memory has been messed up, no serious injuries. But, you should drink these meds. This will help you retain your memory." the nurse said then gave me 3 bottles of pills.

"Are you sure I could trust this people?" I asked the nurse. "Yeah." the nurse replied. "Your mother, Joy called a while ago. She said that she wouldn't be able to pick you up for today so you'll stay on Michael and Luke's place for the meantime."

"You ready Cal?" Michael asks.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath.

"Don't worry Cal, you can trust us." Luke says, putting his arm over my shoulder. "Yeah!" Michael says joyfully.

"So, this place of that you guys own, is it far from here?" I ask.

"A little bit yeah, but its the closest hospital near our place." Luke answers.

I look over Michael, "Too bad **_**_Ashton's_**_** not here" he says with a sad face.


	4. Fragment 3

****_[ Calum P.O.V]_ ** **

It’s been three days since I stayed here and had all of my memories lost. Well, I should be used to it now since I’m regaining some of it.

One of those memories is about Luke, and Michael. I remembered that they were really one of my close friends, but I know that I’m still forgetting about a person.

I can’t still forget this time I caught Michael doing something to his penis ****_****_(which are obviously large)_****_**** , then he called the act ‘masturbating’ and until now I can’t seem to understand what it’s purpose.

“Michael!” I called from my room upstairs. He and Luke rushed upstairs, “Yes, Calum?” they both ask at the same time. “Can you guys fetch something for me?” I said, they definitely didn’t looked happy. “Please.” I put my hands together as a sign of begging. “Fine Calum what do you want?” Michael asks me, “Well, uhm. I have to watch this show, ****_****_Supernatural._****_**** ” I said, feeling a bit shy to beg them. “C-Can I borrow your laptop Michael?” I asked permission, “Yeah sure. Just don’t watch porn in it.” he joked, Luke and I laughed as hard as we can. I think this house will not be complete without Michael in it.

I just spent my whole day doing a marathon of Supernatural. Well, I didn’t thought that I would finish the majority of the episodes on one sitting. Thanks for Michael and Luke for bringing me my meals.

After a few tiring hours, I managed to sleep. Of course, I still have those dreams about my memories.

****_****_[ <dream> ]_ ** ** _ ** **

__“Hey! Cal be ready, stop watching that stupid show!” An identical man scolds me, even if he’s a stranger by my eyes, I felt safe with him._ _

__“Don’t you even dare say that supernatural is a stupid show. Come on,_ _ ****_****_Ashy._ ** ** _ ** ** __I learned a lot from the show!” I said to the stranger, no identified as ‘ Ashy ‘. I always fight for my favorite show._ _

__“Faster Calum! We have to get to Luke’s house before it’s tomorrow.” Ashy, calls me._ _

__“Fine, I’m on my way.” I answered._ _

__“You want Nuggets Ashy?” I ask, while we’re driving through a McDonald’s._ _

__“Yeah, sure.” he replies._ _

__“Since when did you like eating nuggets?’ I asked. “Since Luke and Michael gave us some on their party.” he answers_ _

__“Cool.” I said then continued on driving._ _

__“Hey! It’s my turn to drive!” Ashy exclaims. “Fine.” I rolled my eyes._ _

__Ashy was extremely happy when he had his chance to drive. I just rested my head to the headrest._ _

__I never realized time runs so fast. Ashy was shouting._ _

__“Calum, help! Help! The brakes are gone.” I hear the cry for helps of a seemingly innocent boy._ _

__I didn’t reacted quick enough. The moment I moved my body, we were already rolling down a hill._ _

****_****_[ </dream> ]_ ** ** _ ** **

“Calum! Calum!” I hear Michael and Luke waking me up. “W--What?!” I sat up on the bed. “Y--You were screaming, and we could here you from the other room.” Michael explains, the both of them looking so worried. “I--I’m sorry, I was just having a bad dream. A __nightmare__ perhaps.” that was an obvious lie.

I could see it from the faces of the two boys standing on my side that Michael and Luke know that what I experienced was far worse from a nightmare. “Oh.” Luke reacted, “We’ll go back to our rooms. Cal, sleep well again, mate.” Michael waved goodbye.

“Yeah I will sleep.” I know it was an obvious lie. Michael closed the door and I went back on reflecting on my dream.

 _ _‘Who was the Ashy on my dream? What happened to me?’__ those were the questions I ask to myself while I was staring at the ceiling.

I never realized how time just passes by, when I looked at the clock on my side it was already six o’clock in the morning. “Thank God for the three hour sleep.” I whispered to myself.

I went outside my room and Luke and Michael greeted me at their living room. “Hello” I waved to the two of them. “Hi Cal! Where you going?” they ask. “J--Just going for a walk outside.” I reply.

I went to a park nearby, it was surprising since there was a large number of people approaching me yet I don’t know who are they.

I was just sitting on the swing then a stranger approached me.

“Hello” he said with a smile, then he sat beside me.

“Hi” I reply, looking towards him. “Am I supposed to know you?”

He giggled, “Nope. Just a __stranger__ passing bye.”

“Oh cool. What’s your name? I’m Calum” I said, offering my hands for him to shake.

“Hi, I’m Fletcher.” he said before shaking my hands.

“I gotta go, I’m hungry” I stood up from the swing. “Sure, see you again.” he smiled, I just noticed that he has deep dimples on his cheeks.

I went back to Michael and Luke’s place. “Guys, I just met a new friend” I said laughing. “You’re so proud!” Michael exclaimed. “Describe the guy to us.” Luke added.

“Well, his name is Fletcher. Has olive or green eyes, much taller than me. Oh! He has this dimples on both sides of his cheeks. I don’t know maybe two years older than me.” I described to the both of them.

The two of them looked at each other like the already know who I was describing.

“Wanna grab breakfast?” Luke asks. “Sure! I’m hungry as fuck” Michael replies, the two of went to the dining table and we all ate, our breakfast was bacon and eggs.

When I went back out, Fletcher wasn’t there anymore


End file.
